A Warm Soul
by PhoenixFirre
Summary: A warm soul on a chilly evening is just what Sacajawea needs.


It was Clark who discovered the date first and with it, he told Lewis. They tried hard to hide it, but the clever Tracker already knew.

Sacajawea sat, alone in her exhibit, her eyes puffy from the tears spent. Today was the day she had given birth to a beautiful baby boy. She remembered his black hair and his large brown eyes. She remembered how she first awoke in the museum without her baby, Clark and Lewis tried to calm her down, though they two missed their little friend. A lump caught in her throat as she closed her eyes tightly.

"Sacajawea?"

The Shoshone woman looked up to see Teddy standing in the doorway, his eyebrows furrowed into a worried expression as he approached.

"My dear, Clark told me. I am so sorry." He said as he took a seat beside her. "I had no idea."

Sac wiped her eyes and she attempted a smile, but failed.

"I miss my little boy, I miss his smile, his laughter and his cries." Then she let out a shuddering sigh as she laid her head on Teddy's shoulder. "I don't understand why I couldn't have him with me."

Teddy frowned as he placed his arm around her. "I know, my dear, I understand." He said.

Sac frowned as she sat up a bit. "Do you ever miss your family?" She asked.

The President frowned. "They are not my family to miss. But in a way, yes. I do very much. But those were the REAL Theodore Roosevelt's family. I am merely a copy."

"You think low of yourself, when you are so much more." Sac replied.

Teddy smiled as he stood pulling her up with him. "Come, I have talked Lawrence into letting us walk around Central Park tonight." He said. "If you care to join me?"

Sac smiled. "I would like that."

After grabbing some coats from the Lost and Found, Teddy and Sac snuck out the back way to a path leading to Central Park. The night air was cold, but neither of them minded. When they came to the park, they walked until they found a bench under a lamp post.

"It's so beautiful." She said as she took a seat.

Teddy looked around. He couldn't help but remember the night he and Cecil crashed in the van. He remembered the terrified glances from Ahk and Larry. Teddy hated to think what else might have happened. The very thought made him shudder.

"Teddy?"

The President was snapped out of his thoughts as he turned to a worried Sacajawea.

"Are you all right?"

Teddy smiled, not wanting to worry her. "Never better, my dear."

Sac smiled as well as she patted the empty seat beside her which Teddy gratefully took.

"Teddy, will you tell me a story? About your times as President?"

Teddy smiled as he began. He told story after story and each one made Sacajawea laugh. Throughout the tales, Teddy changed his voice to sound like different people, he had a gift for that and it made Sac smile and laugh even more as the President changed from a gruff voice to a feminine one. She sighed happily, his gentle soul warmed her own in the chilly night air. Finally, it was time to go and Sacajawea was still laughing as Teddy led her down the path. The snow was starting to fall as they headed back to the museum, the lamp posts shining down on the snow, making it glisten.

When they came to the steps, Sac stopped and Teddy turned to her. "Something amiss, my dear?" He asked.

Sac smirked as she grabbed his collar and pulled him into a passionate kiss. "Yes, I realized I have not kissed you all night." She said.

Teddy blushed as she continued. "Thank you, my love, for the stories and for lifting me spirits." She said as they walked into the museum.

"You know, you may not have your son in blood, but we do have another that quite often requires our attention." Teddy said as they came to the lobby.

Sac frowned before she noticed Ahkmenrah at the front desk laughing along with Jed and Oct at some cat videos. Upon seeing his friends, Ahk gave a hearty wave.

Sac smiled as they both waved back.

"He's a fine boy who's been through so much." Teddy said.

"Then we will be there for him." Sac said.

Teddy smiled as he placed his arm over her shoulders once more and she leaned into him.


End file.
